1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an improvement in a loom, and more particularly to a device for removing a picked weft yarn from the shed of warp yarns in order to facilitate re-starting of the loom in case of loom stopping due to mispick or failed weft insertion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with conventional looms, when mispick arises during its operation, a loom stop signal is produced upon detection of the mispick in order to switch off a main motor and apply a brake to a main shaft of the loom, thereby automatically stopping the loom. In this case, the stopping of the loom is usually completed at the beating-up step after the next weft picking is made, since a certain time period is required from the time point of braking the main shaft to the time point of actual loom stopping. Accordingly, in order to re-start the loom, it is necessary to remove a weft yarn picked after the mispick arising in addition to the mispicked weft yarn.
In this regard, a device for removing the weft yarn picked after mispick arising has been hitherto proposed, in which a guide or obstructing plate is projectable forward a weft inserting nozzle to obstruct the weft picking by allowing the weft yarn to strike against the guide plate, thereafter the thus obstructed weft yarn is sucked into a suction nozzle to remove it. After loom stopping, a mispicked weft yarn is manually removed upon making a reverse revolution of the loom by an operation angle to enable removal of the mispicked weft yarn.
However, drawbacks have been encountered in such a conventional picked weft yarn removing device in which the weft yarn to be picked from the weft inserting nozzle is obstructed from its advance by the guide plate and then sucked into the suction nozzle. That is, the posture of the weft yarn after striking the guide plate is unsettled, so that there frequently occurs separation of the weft yarn from the suction nozzle thereby making uncertain the suction of the weft yarn into the suction nozzle. In this regard, it has been necessary to strictly set the operation timing of the suction nozzle and the like.